ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Pearse Peasebury
History Pearce Peasebury was born in 341 AC to Gerold and Bethany Peasebury. His childhood was a happy one, full of brothers and sisters and fight and playing and his father's kind-natured hound, who took a liking to the child. He was a better fighter than any of his brothers, and his father often thought that he was simply **martialy adept**. He would often climb and dance and tussle with his brothers, and while he was never the best at climbing or dancing, he became known throughout Poddingfield for his **acrobatics**. On his 7th nameday he became a page at his fathers court, small as it was. He continued this until he was 11, when he was sent off to squire for Ser Artos Dayne. Under Ser Artos' watchful eye, he quickly became adept with the **mace and warhammer**, along with **riding**. He also learned how to **heal** and mend a man's wounds from Ser Artos' resident Maester, in order to help his master if he was ever injured in battle. He was knighted after the Battle of the Burning Brand, and he left his master a freer man, traveling as a hedge knight for a time. He won a few tourneys and made quite a bit of money, traveling to Lannisport to sell it off for a decent price. While there, he noticed that they were searching for a man to fulfill a vacant position in the cities' watch. He joined on for the free room and discounted board and steady wage, quickly advancing until he was the second-in-command. In 370AC, a few months before the Grand Tourney, Ser Luceon Lannett perished of unknown causes. Ser Artos Dayne had heard of Ser Pearse's advancement, and recommended him for the position. After much deliberation, Ser Pearse was thus invited to take Ser Luceon's place. He accepted graciously, and has served for the past few months without complaint in his beautiful white armor and his beautiful white cloak with his pale ash-handled warhammer and shield, painted the purest white. Timeline 341: Pearse is born. 348: Pearse becomes a page at his father's court. 352: Pearse is taken in as a squire by Artos Dayne. 357: Following his performance in the Battle of the Burning Brand, Pearse is knighted by Artos, who had just received the White Cloak of the Kingsguard. 360: Pearse travels Westeros as a hedge knight for a few years, fighting in tourneys, before joining the Lannisport city watch and rising through the ranks very quickly. 370: Ser Luceon Lannett of the Kingsguard perishes under unknown causes. Ser Pearse Peasebury is given the White Cloak in his place. 370: Accused of attempted kidnapping of King Robert III Baratheon. Exiled from Westeros. Recent Events On the night of Alesander Baratheon's death, Ser Pearse tried to convince the Lord Commander Nathaniel Connington and other present members of the Kingsguard, that the new King would be safer in Storm's End. The Lord Commander didn't agree, and Robert stayed in King's Landing. He was later accused of trying to kidnap the King, and for his punishment was told to leave Westeros and never return. Family * Gerold Peasebury: d.364 * Bethany Lannett: b.321 ** Reynald Peasebury: b.339 ** Pearse Peasebury: b.341 ** Renly Peasebury: b.343 ** Marya Peasebury: b.353 ** Wallace Peasebury: b.356 Household * Wallace Peasebury ** Gift: Benevolence ** Trait: None Category:Stormlander Category:House Peasebury Category:Kingsguard